degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blueeyes72096/Take Another Fun Survey
NOTE: Some of these questions are odd, I know. I don't include them to be weird, just want to make the survey fun and not the same old. 1. Do you sleep with your closet doors open or closed? 2. Do you take the shampoos and conditioner bottles from hotels? 3. Do you sleep with your sheets tucked in or out? 4. Have you ever stolen a street sign before? 5. Do you like to use post-it notes? 6. Do you cut out coupons but then never use them? 7. Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of bees? 8. Do you have freckles? 9. Do you always smile for pictures? 10. What is your biggest pet peeve? 11. Do you ever count your steps when you walk? 12. Have you ever peed in the woods? 13. Have you ever pooped in the woods? 14. Do you ever dance even if there's no music playing? 15. Do you chew your pens and pencils? 16. How many people have you slept with this week? 17. What size is your bed? 18. What is your song of the week? 19. Is it okay for guys to wear pink? 20. Do you still watch cartoons? 21. What's your least favorite movie? 22. Where would you bury hidden treasure if you had some? 23. What do you drink with dinner? 24. What do you dip a chicken nugget in? 25. What is your favorite food? 26. What movies could you watch over and over and still love? 27. Would you kiss the last person you texted? 28. Were you ever a boy/girl scout? 29. Would you ever strip or pose nude in a magazine? 30. When was the last time you wrote a letter to someone on paper? 31. Can you change the oil on a car? 32. Ever gotten a speeding ticket? 33. Ever ran out of gas? 34. Favorite kind of sandwich? 35. Best thing to eat for breakfast? 36. What is your usual bedtime? 37. Are you lazy? 38. When you were a kid, what did you dress up as for Halloween? 39. What is your Chinese astrological sign? 40. How many languages can you speak? 41. Do you have any magazine subscriptions? 42. Which are better, legos or lincoln logs? 43. Are you stubborn? 44. Who is better... Leno or Letterman? 45. Ever watch soap operas? 46. Afraid of heights? 47. Sing in the car? 48. Dance in the shower? 49. Dance in the car? 50. Ever used a gun? 51. Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer? 52. Do you think musicals are cheesy? 53. Is Christmas stressful? 54. Ever eat a pierogi? 55. Favorite type of fruit pie? 56. Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid? 57. Do you believe in ghosts? 58. Ever have a deja-vu feeling? 59. Take a vitamin daily? 60. Wear slippers? 61. Wear a bath robe? 62. What do you wear to bed? 63. First concert? 64. Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart? 65. Nike or Adidas? 66. Cheetos or Fritos? 67. Peanuts or sunflower seeds? 68. Ever hear of the group Tres Bien? 69. Ever take dance lessons? 70. Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing? 71. Can you curl your tongue? 72. Ever won a spelling bee? 73. Have you ever cried because you were so happy? 74. Own any record albums? 75. Own a record player? 76. Regularly burn incense? 77. Ever been in love? 78. Who would you like to see in concert? 79. What was the last concert you saw? 80. Hot tea or cold tea? 81. Tea or coffee? 82. Sugar or snickerdoodles? 83. Can you swim well? 84. Can you hold your breath underwater without holding your nose? 85. Are you patient? 86. DJ or band at a wedding? 87. Ever won a contest? 88. Ever have plastic surgery? 89. Which are better, black or green olives? 90. Can you knit or crochet? 91. Best room for a fireplace? 92. Do you want to get married? 93. Do you want to get married? 94. If you're in a relationship, how long have you been? 95. Do you have a crush on anyone right now? 96. Do you cry and throw a fit until you get your own way? 97. Do you have pets? 98. Do you want kids? 99. What's your favorite color? 100. Has 2013 been a good or bad year for you, and why? Category:Blog posts